


Dear Luke

by yeahboiislay



Series: The little letter gonna have to go a long, long way [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bobby and Trevor are two different people, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Trevor's old band broke up, luke's letters and then a short one shot of their reunion, the series will be made up of julie's letters, this is just the letters that Julie has written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: Luke Patterson and Julie Molina were joined at the hip until Luke moved away suddenly. His departure left a hole and Julie tries to fill it by writing him letters.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The little letter gonna have to go a long, long way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046233
Comments: 28
Kudos: 92





	1. 05/11/2018




	2. 14/11/2020




	3. 19/11/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, I got bronchitis


	4. 23/11/2020




	5. 25/11/2020




	6. 30/11/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sticker that Flynn and Julie made is real and now available on my redbubble as stickers and pin buttons! [https://www.redbubble.com/i/sticker/I-Got-The-Music-Julie-and-The-Phantoms-by-Clown-central/65243493.EJUG5]


	7. 05/12/2020




	8. 08/02/2021




	9. 11/02/2021




	10. 15/02/2021




	11. 16/09/2021




	12. 18/09/2021




	13. 03/10/2021




	14. 24/10/2021




	15. 29/10/2021




	16. Conrad and Reggie's Excellent Plan

Conrad  
  
Hey Conrad do you know a Julie Molina?  
  
Oh yeah! She’s like one of my closest friends why?  
  
she’s the girl that Luke writes letters to.  
  
WAIT. YOU MEAN YOU’RE IN A BAND WITH LUKE PATTERSON?  
  
yeah.  
  
wait you’re telling me we know the two love-struck idiots  
  
dude, we have to get them back together. Julie and Flynn and Carrie and Nick miss him like crazy.  
  
wait lemme make a group chat, you add your people  
  
okay Reg.  
  



	17. Project Love Letters

Project Love Letters  
  
Flynn  
Con????  
Alex  
Reg???  
Bobby  
Reggie, Babe?  
Willie  
uhhhh hi???  
Carrie  
who are Alex, willie, bobby and Reggie?  
Nick  
Conrad what’s going on?  
Conrad  
Reg you want to explain?  
Okay then  
Hi! My name’s Reggie Peters and I play the Bass in Sunset Curve (tell your friends!)  
Oh and I’m friends with Luke Patterson.  
Carrie  
what???  
Flynn  
LUKE!  
Nick  
LUKE?!?!?  
Bobby  
you know Luke?  
Flynn  
YEAH! HE USED TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH US  
Alex  
Us?  
Nick  
Me, Flynn, Carrie and Julie.  
Bobby  
Wait. Julie as in Julie Molina???  
Carrie  
Yeah!  
Nick  
holy shit  
Flynn  
we got to get them back together.  
Flynn  
but I will beat the shit out of Luke first for disappearing without a trace  
Carrie  
I’ll help you baby  
Nick  
count me in too the fuck.  
Willie  
Okay so Luke writes letters to Julie but doesn’t send them  
Carrie  
Julie does the same  
Willie  
okay I have an idea,  
Willie  
swap the letters so Julie has the ones that Luke has written and luke has the ones that Julie has written  
Willie  
that way when they do meet up face to face, they may end this stupid yearning and actually talk to each other about how they are in love.  
Carrie  
holy shit dude I would love to shake your hand you're smart  



	18. Letters

Julie sat crossed-legged on her bed, wrapped up in a fluffy duvet. Carrie and Flynn lay beside her as Conrad put his legs in Nick’s lap. She smiled at her friends and turned her head slightly, only to realise the one person she wanted to speak to was not there. Conrad noticed Julie moved and reached for her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. “Why don’t you read some of the letters you’ve written to him?” Conrad suggested in a knowing tone.

She shrunk into herself for a second, not sure if she was ready to relive the days when she wrote those letters. Carrie handed her the well-loved box, ribbon open and letters haphazardly stuffed inside. A knot grew in Julie’s chest as she studied the handwriting that was not her’s. She carefully opened the letter that rested furthest away from her and read the first line;

_ Dear Julie, _

_ I miss you. _

  
  



End file.
